Miss FBI
by Anniegilly
Summary: "Hey Scully, there's a vote for the hottest woman in the Bureau now…"
1. Chapter 1

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: The characters do not belong to me; they belong to Fox Broadcasting Company. This is an uncommercial fan fiction.

**Summary**:_ "Hey Scully, there's a vote for the hottest woman in the Bureau now…"_

**Miss FBI**

Dana Scully stepped in to her basement office. She was surprised that Mulder was already there.

"Hi Scully," he greeted her with a huge smile.

"Hi, you're early today. Do we have a new case?" Scully asked, putting her cup of hot coffee down on the table.

"No, but I have interesting news for you," Mulder grinned, twirling his hair with a yellow pencil.

"Aliens come to visit us today?"

"I hope so," he smiled, "I just hear news from agent Smith today…"

"Jack?" Scully cut in.

"Jack Smith, violent crimes…"

"Yeah, I know him. What's the news?"

"Have you noticed the strange manner of the female agents in the past few days? The make up, wearing nice clothes and how they keep smiling everytime…"

"No, I haven't," Scully shook her head.

"Oh you should, Scully, because there's a vote for the hottest woman in the Bureau now…"

"I don't care, Mulder, I'm not in mood today," Scully said, taking a gulp of her coffee.

"Ok, but I haven't told you about the reward yet…" Mulder winked.

"What is it?"

"The winner will have a dinner with the handsome A.D. Skinner…"

"God bless her!" Scully chucked.

"I'm just kidding," he laughed. "The winner gets a 7-day trip to Hawaii for 2 people."

"Oh, nice prize, but I don't care, Mulder," Scully shrugged.

"You don't care because you don't think you would ever win. But don't worry, you will always have a vote from me," he teased her.

"What?" Scully raised her eyebrows.

"You heard it Scully," Mulder smirked.

"Wanna bet?"

"Are you sure, Agent Scully? I'm just worried about your feelings when you lose," Mulder put his pencil to the table, he still teasing her.

"If I win, you have to pay for my lunch for one month," Scully crossed her arms.

"Ok! But If I win, I kiss you."

Scully paused.

"Haha! Your expression was priceless," Mulder laughed out loud.

"Hmm…" Scully cleared her throat.

"C'mon Scully, I'm just kidding! If you lose, you have to tidy my apartment for one month, Ok?"

"One month? Can I take the kiss instead?"

Mulder paused.

"Haha, I'm joking Mulder!"

"Ok, then tidy my room for 2 weeks!"

"Deal!" Scully nodded.

"G-woman, you will regret this!" Mulder smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Next morning.<em>

Agent Jack Smith was talking with his friend and bumped into Scully.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry," he said immediately.

"It's Ok! Good morning Agent Smith," Scully smiled sweetly.

"Oh… Good… good morning agent Scully…" Jack mumbled.

"Have a nice day," she said as she winked and walked away.

"Oh my God!" Jack dropped his jaw, "Steve, is that Ice Queen Scully?"

"Yeah…" Steve stood in shock too.

"I thought she would slap my face when I bumped into her… but… did you see her smile? She's gorgeous!"

"Jack… what's her full name? I will vote for her."

"Dina…? Dane…? No… Dana! Yes, Dana Scully!" Jack yelled.

Jack and Steve were dreaming about the beautiful redhead, they didn't notice that Mulder heard their conversation. His eyes opened widely, "God, I'm not gonna lose!"

_**A/N: The idea about this story came to me all of a sudden. Do you like it? Tell me please ;P And thank my beloved beta reader Heather :X**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Agent Scully was in nice mood today. She smiled sweetly to every people at the Bureau. She didn't notice that her beautiful smile could make some male agents breathless.

"Hi Mulder!" Scully opened the door, greeting him.

"Hi Scully! You look happy today," he said.

"Yeah, I just…"

Suddenly, the phone rang interrupting her.

"Hi mom… Yes… I'm fine… Yes… Nick is fine too. I just haven't been with him for 3 hours and I miss him very much… Yes, I know he's cool… What? Dinner? Oh yeah… 7 PM? Yes, I will bring him… OK… I love you too. Good bye mom," Scully hung up.

"So… wh… How is Nick?" Mulder asked with the normalest voice that he could manage. He looked down at his paper, pretending he was reading it. He wanted to ask who Nick was but he didn't want to let Scully know that he was damn jealous and curious about "cool Nick".

"He's fine. He kept me up last night, maybe it was too hot last night so he couldn't sleep…" Scully smiled. "Oh Mulder, how do you know Nick? I didn't think that I had told you about him before…"

"WHAT? HE KEPT YOU UP LAST NIGHT?" Mulder wanted to yell. He tried hard to pretend that he didn't care about it, "so if you win the bet, will you go to Hawaii with Nick?" He changed the subject.

"What bet?" Scully tilted her head.

"What? You forgot about it?" His eyes opened widely. "The hottest woman in Bureau, the trip to Hawaii, tidy my room?"

"OH GOD! I'm sorry, my head is full of Nick I didn't remember. Yeah, maybe, If I win, I'll go with him." She shrugged.

"But you…"

The phone rang again.

"Agent Scully. Yes sir?... OK, I will go now," Scully hung up. She sighed, "I gotta go Mulder, Skinner wants to meet me. Good bye."

Scully left Mulder sitting silently in his chair. He was on the fire with jealousy.

"Nick is this, Nick is that… Who the hell is Nick? Dana Scully, I will never let you win this bet!" Mulder fumed.

* * *

><p>"Hi," Mulder waved his hand when he saw Jack and Steve in the hallway.<p>

"Hi Mulder," they smiled back.

"Who will you vote for?"

"What? Do you mean the vote for the hottest woman in Bureau?"

"Yes!"

"Dana Scully!" Both Jack and Steve answered immediately.

"What? But she's so short, and I think that you guys here call her Ice Queen?" Mulder was in shock.

"She's short but she's hot, Mulder. We didn't dare talk with her because of her cold face. But when she smiled at me some days ago, we realized how gorgeous she is. She has the most beautiful blue eyes that I have ever seen. Oh my God do you see her lips? They were designed to be kissed… Oh my…" Jack said with his dreamy eyes.

"Hey!" Mulder slapped Jack's arm to wake him up.

"Ouch! Mulder, you work with her, will you vote for her?"

"No."

"What?" Jack seemed to be shocked.

"I will vote for Rachel Green."

"Rachel?"

"Yes. Hey guys, just notice, Rachel is the blond. She's tall, she has long legs… her ass and her breasts… so perfect!"

"Hmmm… Rachel is hot too, but…"

"Believe me, you should vote for Rachel!" Mulder tried to convince them.

* * *

><p>"Hi Nicky, I'm home honey," Scully smiled as she saw her little puppy.<p>

Nick barked. She sat to play with him. He licked her hands, fawning her.

"I miss you very much honey. C'mon, we will go to visit my mom now. Be a good boy and don't yap like you did last night," Scully held her dog and kissed his head tenderly.

_**A/N: Do you like this chapter? Hehe tell me pls. ^^**_


End file.
